There are simple beverage servers for pouring a canned beverage from a can into a cup, for example. When an ultrasonic generator is built in a beverage server, this exerts an effect that carbonic acid bubbles become finer in pouring canned beer from a can into a cup, for example, to make beer more delicious. Beverage servers of this type are intended that people easily pretend to pour a beverage from an industrial-use beverage server at home, for example. In the beverage servers of this type that are conventionally widely used, one beverage can is mounted.
Suppose that when a beverage server that can accommodate a plurality of beverage cans and supply a beverage from the cans is available, the use of the server at parties or in the outdoors, for example, is thought, and the applications of the beverage server is widened. An example of the beverage server that can supply a beverage from a plurality of accommodated cans is disclosed in Patent Literature 1.
In a beverage server described in Patent Literature 1, a closed container is composed of a lower container and an upper container. The upper container includes two liquid pumping pipes inserted into two cans accommodated in the lower container, a valve mechanism, and a motor pump. When a manipulation part is manipulated, the motor pump is operated to increase the atmospheric pressure in the closed container, a beverage in the cans is pushed up through the liquid pumping pipes, and the beverage is supplied to the outside.
The beverage server described in Patent Literature 1 is roughly formed of the lower container and the upper container. The main mechanisms as the server, such as the liquid pumping pipes, the valve mechanism, and the motor pump, are installed on the upper container. Two liquid pumping pipes are joined on the under surface side of the upper container, and the joined pipe extends to the top surface side of the upper container to connect to a discharge pipe.
The beverage server described in Patent Literature 1 can accommodate a plurality of canned beverages. However, the beverage server described in Patent Literature 1 has a structure in which two liquid pumping pipes are joined to each other on the lower container side and the joining part hangs down from the upper container. Therefore, the dimensions of the upper container in the vertical direction are increased to upsize the server, and the position of the center of gravity is high, causing the server to be unstable. In the beverage server described in Patent Literature 1, most of main components including electric and electronic parts are gathered and disposed on the upper container, and hence the beverage server also has a problem that maintenance, such as cleaning after used, is difficult to be performed.